


No More

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Gen, Past Torture, Planet Destruction, Starfire's Past, Tamaran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Starfire thinks about her past.





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes, thanks for reading!

She could remember perfectly what it looked like. Lush forests, violet streams cutting small paths through them. Red and white rocks dotting the landscape, occasionally leading to the base of a crimson and ivory mountain. There were all sorts of animals, every size and color running across fields and leaping through trees. Smaller huts once laid randomly throughout the landscape, the main palace built into the side of a large mountain. The balcony could give one’s eyes access to what looked like the entire planet. It was beautiful. It was home.

 

It was destroyed.

 

They came with the fury of enemies, apathetic to the cries and screams as they laid waste to the land. She was young, too young to be seeing all of this. All of the forests were reduced to ash, the animals killed and skinned without mercy. The huts were pillaged and anyone caught trying to flee was enslaved or executed. Her father was angry, her mother heartbroken. Her brother was far too young to understand and her sister… There was little she could decipher about exactly how her sister felt.

 

It went on for years. 

 

The fighting was wearing down their forces. All of the Tamaraneans now resided on the mountain, building their homes alongside the palace while simultaneously having to fight off the invaders. The landscape was reduced to sand and rock, red and white. The forests were burned, the rivers dried. Their home was falling apart, along with their family.

 

Her precious younger brother, tears rolling down his pudgy cheeks, was sent away to live out his life in lonesome safety. She was old enough then to understand. They were being defeated. They would soon be killed.

 

But a deal had been struck.

 

Her sister, her own flesh and blood, offered the younger girl as a slave to please the wretched Gordanions and stop the war tearing through their planet. The villains accepted and her hands were bound with chains. Her sister begged that this was the only way, but looking back, there were no tears in her eyes. Her parents, with heavy hearts, gave her one last embrace before sending her away. She had to be dragged, for she didn’t want to go. She wanted to stay. She would rather be shattered with her home than remain whole as it perished.

 

Her screams were unheard.

 

When she was finally able to go back, able to return as a free Tamaranean once more, her parents did not greet her. Galfore pulled her aside. When she had left, their broken hearts forced them into an early grave. Her sister, the cold-hearted Blackfire, now ruled her home. The broken planet was now on its knees to a ruthless empress. She couldn’t accept it. She couldn’t allow her home to be harmed anymore. She put aside her love for her sister, for as many crimes as she committed she still loved her, and challenged Blackfire to a duel.

 

She won back the crown.

 

However, she too was not fit to rule. With a gentle smile, she placed the crown on her caretaker’s head and with one last hug she left him to rule what remained of her broken home. She left with her friends to return to Earth.

 

She left to return to her new home. 

 

As she looked out over the sea, city lights shining brightly out over the waves, she thought about how similar this home was to her other one. She wondered if she truly belonged here. If this was where she was meant to be. Her family was broken. Her sister hated her. Her brother was lost to the stars. She never said goodbye to her parents.

 

She wondered if her new family would break too.

 

“Starfire?”

 

The alien girl blinked, turning to see Raven standing by the door to the stairs. The empath looked at her for several moments. Slowly, she walked towards her, gaze gentle beneath the darkness of the shadow of her hood. She tenderly took Starfire’s hand, squeezing as she assured her.

 

“You’re not alone anymore.”

 


End file.
